silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Hold the Controller
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Race for the Balls Four players will partake for each tribe. Two tribe members must swim out into the ocean and untie a series of knots underwater to release two large bags. They must bring the bags back to their mat, where the other two tribe members must use the balls inside the bags to knock down ten targets. First tribe to knock down all their targets wins. Reward: A coffee set with cookies and biscuits, as well as 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Heroes Immunity Challenge: Duke It Out On top of a platform in the water, one representative from each tribe must try to knock the competition into the water with large rubber sticks. At the end of each round, the last person standing wins a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score five points wins Immunity. On the side of the platform is a button that will trigger a Battle Flag if pushed. Winner: Villains Battle: James vs. Lightning The two competing castaways will face off in one final round of Duke It Out for Immunity. The former Immunity winner will have a more effective stick. Winner: Lightning Story Day 12 At the Heroes tribe, Papyrus and Peridot barely spoke to one another after the previous vote. Elsewhere, Lightning and Yukari relaxed together in the shallow waters. They both promised to take care of each other, no matter who would flip on them. Chun-Li, Godzilla, Harry, and Mark met privately. There was no doubting that they were voting together, and Harry finally proposed that they form an alliance. All of them agreed, knowing that the opposing four would never work together. Mark dubbed them the "Villainous Heroes", and the four swore allegiance to each other. On the Villains, James had a conversation with Pennywise. The gamer told the clown that he would keep an eye out for him, having his eye on several other targets. James then went to reaffirm his alliance with the Colonel, telling the latter that Pennywise was a reliable ally. Anti-Pops, Snape, and Yuki strategized in the woods. Anti-Pops questioned as to whether or not Satania should be trusted, as she had been spending a lot of time with Sadako as of late. Snape was sure that she would stay loyal to the alliance she made. Snape approached Satania to deliver the news that Anti-Pops was having second thoughts about trusting her. This gave Satania concern, but kind of relieved her, knowing that she would have a reason to side with Sadako and Wednesday if Anti-Pops went against her. Sadako and Wednesday chatted on the beach, where Wednesday claimed to still want Pennywise out. Sadako agreed, and told her friend that it would be done. Day 13 The Heroes and Villains met Luke for their next reward challenge. The absence of Sans triggered a few giggles from the Villains, before Luke announced the challenge and the reward: an expansive set of coffee with biscuits and cookies, as well as 20 Coins for each tribe member. Chun-Li and Lightning faced the Colonel and Yuki in the start of the challenge. The Heroes swam ahead and reached the bags first, making quick work to untie them. The Villains soon caught up and untied faster than the Heroes, but the Heroes caught up. Chun-Li and Lightning sped back to their mats, allowing Harry and Yukari to take over the next part of the challenge. When the Colonel and Yuki returned, James and Wednesday took to throwing the balls. Harry and Yukari kept the lead, but James' swift hand brought the scores together. With both tribes one toss away from winning, Harry threw a perfect shot and won for the Heroes. Luke presented the Heroes with their reward and their money, congratulating them before sending them back to camp, along with the disappointed Villains. The eight Heroes enjoyed their new coffee set, including Godzilla, who drank from a cup far too small for him. Once they were finished snacking, the Heroes hit the Marketplace together. They noticed how they all had enough to buy the 50 Coin scroll. Nobody was bold enough to buy it in front of the others. Lightning noted that the price of the black box was 80 Coins, and an idea came to her head. After leaving, Lightning and Yukari met in private. Lightning noted that the black box would be the biggest advantage, and knew that Yukari could afford it with 20 more Coins. Lightning then gave her Coins to Yukari, allowing the vocaloid to have enough money. Shocked by Lightning's kind gesture, Yukari waited until everyone let the Marketplace before going in and purchasing the black box. With it in possession, she and Lightning opened it together in the woods and found it to contain a ring, one that had not been used in seasons past. It was called the Ring of Judgment, capable of being used as a a Fatality Ring or a Destruction Ring. It was one of the most powerful artifacts in the history of Survivor. Lightning and Yukari hugged each other with glee upon their discovery. Chun-Li and Harry planned their next move in the woods, knowing they would have to work around the possibility of an artifact being played. Meanwhile, Mark and Papyrus talked things through. Papyrus told the YouTuber his side of the story, stating that he did not trust Peridot anymore. Mark assured the skeleton that he would look out for him. On the Villains, Sadako approached James to hear him out. James proposed an idea of targeting Snape or Yuki, who were likely aligned. Sadako considered it. Sadako brought Satania and Wednesday together to discuss her findings. The latter two did not like the idea of changing gears to vote Snape or Yuki, as Sadako expected. The Colonel and James talked for a bit, laying all of their ideas on the table. The Colonel then suggested targeting Satania, which James found "interesting." Day 14 The Heroes and Villains gathered once again for their Immunity challenge, where Luke took the idol back from the Villains. With Immunity back up for grabs, the tribes prepared for the challenge. Anti-Pops sat out to even up the odds. In the first round, Papyrus fought the Colonel. Although he had the battle experience, Papyrus was nimble enough to hold his own against the Colonel and knock him into the water, scoring a point for the Heroes. Next, Harry dueled with Wednesday. The wizard was fast, but the child did not go down easily, and successfully knocked Harry off to win a point for the Villains. Next, Peridot dueled with Snape. The older wizard easily bashed the Crystal Gem, knocking her into the water with little to no trouble. The Villains led 2-1. In the next round, Chun-Li faced Pennywise. Although the fighter had the strength, it was no match for the clown who successfully out-ringed her. The Villains kept their lead 3-1. Next, Godzilla (using only his hand) dueled Sadako. The small girl was no match for the giant beast, easily being knocked off. The score was brought up to 3-2. In the next round, Lightning dueled with Satania. Noticing the Battle button, Lightning went to push it. The Battle Flag was triggered, but Satania succeeded in pushing Lightning into the water while she was distracted, bringing the score 4-2. With the Battle Flag activated, Luke deemed the Villains the winners of the challenge, presenting a larger stick to whoever the Villains selected to represent them. After some conversation, James volunteered himself. As such, James and Lightning took the stage to battle for Immunity. James and Lightning went head to head, each giving their all to cast out the opponent. James was quick to dodge, but Lightning was swift and experienced with a weapon. After clashing sticks numerous times, Lightning started to knock James back. The gamer held himself up, but eventually could not hold on any longer and was knocked into the water. Luke declared Lightning the victor of the duel, giving the Heroes Immunity. Luke presented the Heroes with the Immunity idol, having been the first tribe of the season to win a Battle. He reminded the Villains of their date with him at Tribal Council, then sent the tribes back to camp. Returning to camp, the mood was sour among the Villains. Nobody wanted to risk turning on anybody. They prepared for the vote, but James had different plans. With an idea in mind, James visited the Marketplace and presented his 40 Coins to the vendor. Spending every cent he had, James purchased the brown box. Finding himself alone in the woods, he opened it up and found his Double Vote inside. Yuki approached Anti-Pops to talk. Anti-Pops was still suspicious of Satania, but Yuki proposed an even bigger plan. Voting out Snape. Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday verified with each other that Pennywise would be their vote. They then set off to spread the word. Anti-Pops talked to the Colonel and James, telling them what Yuki proposed. The three liked the idea, but said they would keep their ears open. James conversed with Snape, hearing that Snape was considering voting Wednesday. The gamer slipped that Yuki was targeting Snape, causing the teacher to go red with fury. Snape brought the news to Satania that Yuki was after him, and Yuki later brought the news to Satania that she was after Yuki. This, ironically, pleased the demon. Satania brought the news to Sadako and Wednesday, but they were too set in their ways with voting Pennywise. The Colonel and James talked with Pennywise about the vote. Anti-Pops heard Snape's side of the story, and the tribe set off for Tribal Council completely confused. At Tribal Council, Snape did not hide his displeasure with Yuki. The two made their cases as to why the other one should go, leaving the rest of the tribe to choose a side. With that, they cast their votes. Satania decided to stay true to Sadako and Wednesday, voting Pennywise along with them. Yuki voted for Snape, but the rest of the tribe joined Snape in voting Yuki. Yuki was eliminated in a 5-3-1 vote. The schoolgirl laughed and wished everyone luck as her torch was snuffed. Pennywise openly mocked his three voters, calling out Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday by name. The girls did not even try to argue. Luke commented on the insanity of the Tribal Council, before sending the Villains back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running